


Chemical Reaction

by Momma_Sleeptalker



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Consensual Incest, Emotional Turmoil, F/F, Incest, It's not all completely sad I promise, Lesbian Sex, Many other characters come in and out but aren't a main focus, Parent/Child Incest, Pheromones, Sexual Tension, Smut, Voyeurism, dark themes, slight mention of Moicy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2019-11-04 12:05:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17898116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Momma_Sleeptalker/pseuds/Momma_Sleeptalker
Summary: After being recalled and returning to one of their old watchpoints, the gang has a lot of cleaning up to do before settling into the old, previously abandoned base. Fareeha and Mercy have the misfortune of stumbling upon some of Moira's old experiments while cleaning up the lab and dispose of it all immediately. But not without making a small mess first, unleashing a potent stench that wafted across the entire base. Luckily for them, after peeking at some of the mad scientists old notes, Angela deemed the wicked concoction as harmless. However, it seemed Moira's compound had never been tested on humans, and started bringing up adverse effects in certain people.Ana and Fareeha's already strange relationship was about to get much stranger...





	1. Spark of Insanity

**Author's Note:**

> This started off as a silly, self-indulgent practice fic as it's been a long, long time since I've really written anything, but it evolved into something much more the more I wrote. This ship needs more love, and I'm happy to contribute! 
> 
> Cheers~

 

**Chapter 1: Spark of Insanity**

It seemed like almost every other day now an old friend would show up, answering their call back to Overwatch, all drawn back together in their sense of duty to still protect the innocent. Tracer, Mercy and Reinhardt were some of the first to show up, and Torbjörn and his daughter Brigitte, who only reluctantly tagged along for Reinhardt's sake were on just about there. Ana and Jack were the most recent to stumble in, with an enthusiastic Pharah tagging alongside them. Still more would file in in the coming weeks. Jesse McCree had already contacted Winston, swearing on his favorite dirty old cowboy hat that he was on his way. Even Genji Shimada took notice, with his Omnic master urging him to do what he thought was right. Before too much longer, most of the old gang would be back together it felt like.

Before any drastic calls to action could be done though, the old, abandoned base where they now all congregated needed a little bit of TLC to make it a bit more serviceable for its new-old residents. Not to mention _safer_. The old building wouldn't be able to alert anybody about an infiltration without any updated security systems or lock-down protocol in check. Oh, and hot running water would be great too. The place was habitable, but not all that homey or comfortable. Not that it ever really was. The building was one of the smaller, off-shoot bases Overwatch used when they needed to bounce from area to area, or concentrate effort into one spot. The residential rooms were less than even that of a small dormitory, housing only a single twin bed, a small corner of a kitchenette (if you could even call it that) and a tiny bathroom you could hardly turn around in. But at least they got their own rooms. Some other bases just had one huge room with tons of shared bunks and public bathrooms for everyone. It's the little things one is thankful for sometimes.

Everyone did what they could do to chip in with the restoration project, all while still being ready to drop whatever they were doing at a moments notice to jump into action, if need be. Winston and Jack were making a mess of things while attempting to coax out a family of squirrels housed in one of the main power boxes outside (“ _You can't just shoot them, Jack!_ ”), while Angela was well on her way to peacefully tidying up the laboratory inside. Despite the seemingly mountains of dust, broken down equipment and busted beakers, the old lab still felt like an old home welcoming her back after all these years. She had her reservations about rejoining Overwatch, but in the end, she knew she could do so much more for people if she did. While she has journeyed all over the world to help people in need, she was only one person, and had a limited budget and limited influence on her own. She felt that for the sake of everyone who needed her, it was the best option. And being back in this lab reminded her of that.  
  
As Angela bent down to pick up a particularly heavy box, a figure making its way down the hall caught her eye at the perfect time.  
  
“Fareeha!” She called. “Do you think I could borrow your muscle for a moment to help me with some of these boxes?”  
  
Fareeha stopped and poked her head through he doorway and chimed, “Of course!” She could always make time in her schedule for Angela!  
  
“Wonderful!” Angela clapped. “I just need these hauled out to the dumpster out back. I tried to salvage what I could, but there is still plenty of busted or outdated stuff in here that just needs to go. Plus, I think some of it is even Moira's old junk.” She curled up her nose at the thought.  
  
Fareeha never had the honor to meet the woman, but she's heard stories, both of her workings inside and outside of Overwatch. She was more than happy to help Angela with the job before whatever the woman left behind grew legs and infected everyone in the building.

“It would be my hono-OH!?” As Fareeha picked up the box, the bottom flaps gave out and a few glass bottles and beakers came crashing down along with a notebook or two. She did her best to keep what was left contained, and oh-so-graciously stumbled over to the counter to set it back down before anything else could spill out.  
  
“I'm so sorry!” She cried.  
  
“It's alright!” Angela smiled reassuringly. “They were already being thrown out, and the floors needed cleaning next anyway.”  
  
Angela went to fetch a broom and dust pan, but quickly stopped dead in her tracks and promptly slapped both hands over her nose.  
  
“Mien gott!” She gagged. “What on Earth is that dreadful smell!”  
  
It didn't take long for the wretched smell to waft over to Fareeha, who mimicked Angela by shielding her poor nose from the stench as well.  
  
“What _is_ that?”  
  
“I don't know,” Angela panicked “but we need to clean this up _now_! God only knows what that woman left in here!”  
  
She hurried past the broom and dustpan she reached for a second ago in favor of some overhead cabinets where she just _knew_ she spotted some disposable gloves earlier. Meanwhile Fareeha ripped out a dust mask for each of them from a nearby box and exchanged one with Angela for a pair of gloves. Angela frantically instructed her to grab one of the proper containment bins sitting next to the counter so they could dispose of the mixture properly. They made quick work of the mess, but the damage had already been done.  
  
“I'm going to see if Moira left any notes behind on what this could be.” Angela huffed as she started pruning through one of the notebooks that clattered to the ground in the mishap. Lucky for the both of them, Moira had been a meticulous note keeper, and preferred to do so on paper rather than digitally most of the time. Unlucky for them, her penmanship was nearly illegible and sprinkled with various pieces of Gaelic. But Angela was well versed in deciphering the mad scientist's chicken scratch and came to the conclusion, that even luckier for them, the seemingly toxic stench was no cause for alarm.  
  
“Oh Gott sei Dank.” She breathed, but not too deeply. “We'll be fine.”  
  
“Speak for yourself.” Fareeha waved her hand in front of her face. “What the Hell was that?”

“Ugh. Some sort of synthetic hormone she used on her poor animals. Something about trying to discourage them from mating with others from the same genetic line. Apparently it didn't quite have the desired effect...and did the opposite.”  
  
“Alright, we're done with that!” Fareeha grabbed the notebook from Angela's hand and laid it on top of the hazards box to take out to the dumpster and never have to think of that ever again.  
  
“Fareeha,” Angela interrupted, “I know it should be nothing, but _please_ , if you feel anything at all, even if you think it's nothing, come see me immediately. Alright?”  
  
“You don't have to tell me twice, doc. But you should probably tell the others that too. I'm sure the entire building smells like old gym socks and horny gerbils by now.”  
  
And Angela wasted no time doing just that. She sent out a quick call to Winston, who had indeed caught a whiff of it all the way outside, and asked him to send out a site-wide notice that if anyone smelled anything foul that it was fine, but to please come see her if they experience any strange symptoms. Oh, and if they cherished their olfactory senses, to open their windows.

 

* * *

 

 

After a few hours of good, old-fashioned elbow grease between Angela and Fareeha, the lab started to look good as new. Dusty grey counter-tops were white again, dull chrome shiny again, and spotty old glassware you could see through. The floors were spic and span and you never would have known of the horrors that crept across the tile a few hours ago. Well, aside the occasional whiff of it every now and then.

“It looks like I came at just the right time!” A familiar voice called from the doorway.

It was Ana, Fareeha's mother, carrying what looked like a tray full of tea and tasty treats for the three of them.  
  
“I'm sure you had plenty to do yourself.” Angela smiled

Ana hummed and nodded as she sat the tray down on one of the newly cleaned tables. Angela was right. It had been an incredibly hectic couple of days settling back into her old life and trying to get everyone and everything back in order. But she seemed to do so with grace, either as a natural fit to the role or just still ingrained with years of service. But now wasn't the time to think of such things. Ana wanted to make the best of what little time they may have together. Who knows what the future of Overwatch and it's members would bring with the turmoil the world was facing now.

“I'm just glad I was as far away from here as I was.” Ana chuckled softly as she began to pour steaming water into each of the three cups. I can't imagine what it smelled like in here at ground zero. It smelled bad enough across base! I suppose that witch had to give us one final farewell, hm?”

“At least all the cleaning chemicals we used around here have burned out any remaining sense of smell we may have had left anyway.” Fareeha laughed as she reached for a packet of her favorite tea and pulled up a chair.

Angela followed suit, and soon the room fell quiet between the three of them, the silence only broken by the subtle whirring of machinery and distant hallway chatter. There were so many things each of them wanted to say, but none of them wanted to ruin the serenity of the three of them just simply enjoying each-others presence. Angela wanted to ask so many questions about Ana's disappearance, but thought it may be something she'd rather not remember. She was just so happy to have her back in her life again, she didn't want to spoil moments like these. And there was still so much Fareeha and her mother needed to catch up on, but the subjects were just too awkward to breach yet. Fareeha had a much harder time accepting her mother's newfound life than Angela did, and Ana knew it. They had spent the new pages of the new chapter in their lives intricately dancing around one another in order not to step on the others toes and break apart anything they had forming between them.

While at first Fareeha met her mother with resistance, she eventually relented and accepted her mothers apologies and newfound support. She even began to feel guilt for her past actions, like refusing to return the first letter she sent her informing her of what had happened. It was far from perfect now, but Angela was happy to act as a middleman and calm any tense situations she felt rising between them.

  
The tea was still far too hot to drink, but it warmed all their tired hands. The little tea biscuits Ana had brought along were ready whenever though, and feeling a bit peckish after the days hard labor, Fareeha reached over to grab one. But Ana had the same idea, and their hands bumped together gently. As their fingers touched, a bolt of hot electricity sparked up through their fingertips set their veins on fire. As soon as it hit, both of their gazes shot upwards and their eyes met in bewilderment. They both snapped their hands back as their hearts raced into overdrive, wondering both what on Earth _that_ just was, and if the other had felt the same thing. Angela had definitely noticed at least, eyes glancing back and fourth. She wondered if she was going to have to step in and play mediator to calm the situation. Whatever the situation _was_.

“I-I'm sorry, go ahead.” Ana finally managed and pushed the packet of sweets over to her daughter, who reluctantly reached for them again. She cleared her throat to try to regain some composure. “So I hear Torbjörn and his daughter are going to be here soon.”   
  
“Wonderful!” Angela beamed, happy to move on before a skirmish brewed. “I'm sure Brigitte is excited to see you again, Fareeha!”

“Y-yeah. Me too.” Fareeha trailed off and looked down into her tea, cutting the conversation off early.

Her mind was still buzzing as she tried to figure out what the heck just happened. Did she do something wrong? Why did her mother look at her like that? Did she know what she felt and was judging her? Or...did she feel it too? What _did_ she feel just then? She had no idea the very same questions were running through Ana's mind right beside her.  
  
“Are you alright, Fareeha?” Angela asked, snapping her out of her daze.  
  
“Oh! I guess I'm just a little tired after all that cleaning.” She said while trying to put a nonchalant attitude. “Maybe I should just head to my room for the night.”

“Alright. I _did_ work you pretty hard today.” Angela chuckled. “I really shouldn't be much further behind myself. But I'd really hate for this lovely tea to go to waste.”  
  
“You can borrow the cup.” Ana smiled weakly. “We'll just have to have another little get-together when you return it.”  
  
“I'll write you an IOU.” Angela winked.

 

* * *

 

 

It wasn't long after Angela's head hit the pillow that she drifted off to sleep. But it took a little longer for some of the other's to find the same peace. Winston was still working well into the night to get Athena back up and running on the old system, Jack was nursing his pride after his battle with the family of angry squirrels that showed him what-for, and neither of the Amari's could quite settle down enough to sleep.

Ana had a lot on her plate for tomorrow, and even thought about giving up on sleep and getting a step up on tomorrows work. Every time she finally turned over and got comfortable, she'd just end up getting fidgety again. She couldn't tell herself why she had a little ping of anxiety weighing down on her chest. Rebuilding Overwatch was an incredibly risky decision, but it's not like she hasn't had a bounty on her head for years now already. Ana walked herself through the last few days of events, and could only think of one thing that stood out to her. Her interaction with Fareeha that afternoon, and that spark she felt.   
  
Meanwhile, Fareeha wasn't getting any sleep either. She was lying awake in bed, staring at her ceiling through the darkness her eyes had long since adjusted too, also replaying that scene over and over in her mind. What did she do wrong? Things were already so awkward with her mother, but now it felt like problems were appearing out of thin air! _Maybe I should make an effort to talk to her tomorrow_ , she thought. But for some reason, that thought sent her heart fluttering again. She thought she had gotten over her anxiousness of seeing her once-dead mother, but apparently not. Now she felt almost just as frustrated as she did the day she received that stupid letter from her. She turned over and decided to stare at the wall for a little while instead.  


 

 


	2. Admiration

The next day brought around a little more excitement than the last few days of cleaning and basic labor had brought. While it wasn't exactly a surprise, another old friend showed up to join the fold. Just as Ana had mentioned the afternoon before, Torbjörn had come shuffling in with his youngest daughter Brigitte right along side him. While her disposition of Overwatch was far from sunny, the people there never failed to treat her and the rest of her family like, well, family. And she was greeted with just as much vigor and enthusiasm as Torbjörn was, which helped ease her mind about the decision to come along with her father. Not to mention being able to keep an eye on Reinhardt. She didn't want to think about the messes he could get into without her around to stitch him up.

Fareeha was just as excited as the others to see the Lindholm duo again. They were both children of Overwatch members after all, and got along great. She looked forward to having a work out buddy again and playing catch up with their lives since they parted ways. Not to mention, she would be a great distraction from all the strange thoughts plaguing her mind as of late. Even dawning her armor and doing a thorough survey of the grounds as Commander Morrison asked didn't really help much. She had noted all the things she thought needed to be looked into, but her mind was literally and figuratively in the clouds. Hopefully she didn't overlook anything too important.   
  
As she popped off her helmet and strolled back into base, a small raucous caught her attention from down the hall. The voices were unmistakable to anyone who has been around the Overwatch team for any length of time at all, and Pharah happily picked up her pace to go meet with the group. Reinhardt and Torbjörn were too busy embracing in their reunited bromance to notice her, but Brigitte had rolled her eyes in just the perfect moment to see Pharah trotting down the hall towards her. Time for her own bormantic embrace.  
  
“Fareeha!” She practically squealed as she threw her arms up, ready to give the biggest bear hug she could.   
  
“It's so great to see you guys again!” Fareeha grinned as she practically jumped into her arms.   
  
Brigitte had no trouble hugging around the sleek Raptora armor Fareeha still dawned, and in all honesty, was probably just as happy to hug it as she was hugging Fareeha.  
  
“Awh, look at you!” Torbjörn smiled proudly. “You're all grown up!” And gave Fareeha a strong pat on the shoulder. “Just like my little girl!”  
  
Brigitte rolled her eyes again, a little embarrassed of her dad's cheesy fatherly pride.  
  
“Why don't you give us a hand here.” Torbjörn nodded his head towards the huge stack of crates and boxes of scrap and tools haphazardly piled next to them. “Between the 4 of us, we can probably get it all up to me workshop in one go.”   
  
“Aye-aye!” Fareeha saluted.   
  
They all grabbed what they could and headed down the hall towards the elevators. No way they were going to carry all this junk upstairs.  
  
“Sooooo...” Brigitte shuffled over to Fareeha's side. “You're going to let me take a look at that sweet armor, right?”  
  
“Who are you more excited to see?” She chuckled. “Me, or the armor?”  
  
“Mmm, would you think less of me if I said 'both'?”   
  
Both girls laughed as Brigitte bumped Fareeha's hip with hers playfully.  
  
“But for real,” Brigitte continued “I'm so excited to catch up with you! You still hit the gym, right? I've spent so much time with Reinhardt and he says he's 'too old to lift weights' and that his hammer is enough.” Her eyes were going to pop out of her head at the rate she was rolling them today.  
  
“Of course! In all honesty, I haven't actually checked the gym out here yet.”  
  
“Well I know what we're doing after I take a look at that wicked armor!”  
  
“Hey, I never said you could look at it!”  
  
“Awh. Please?”  
  
Fareeha chuckled and shot a sly glance over to her. “I never said you couldn't either.”  
  
Brigitte fist pumped the air. “Ah yes!”  
  
Everyone had to take their own turns in the rather cramped elevator in order to fit all the boxes, trollies and crates of Torbjörn's junk in with them. Fareeha ended up going last, giving her just enough time alone with her thoughts again. It was something she used to cherish, but now starts to fill her with a slight sense of anxiety. The ding of her elevator reaching the second floor popped her out of her mind that was once again replaying yesterdays little debacle. She shook the thoughts from her head and pulled her share of the load across the hall into Torbjörn's old workshop. A lot of old tools still hung on the walls, even more boxes of scrap and junk scattered about that apparently weren't important enough to take with him, and in the far corner, a rather old forge that looks like it had just been sitting there patiently waiting for its old friend to return. 

It felt a little bazaar to Fareeha to be up here again. She remembered the times when she was young and her mother would drop her off to play with little Brigitte while Torbjörn would keep an eye on the two. Sometimes her mother would be back in a few hours, sometimes not for days. Or even weeks...

“You can just set them over there with the rest.” Torbjörn pointed his claw over to the haphazard pile in the corner.  
  
As soon as she set everything down, Brigitte was already practically breathing down her back.  
  
“Alright alright!” Fareeha relented. “You can take a look now.”  
  
“Yes yes yes!” Brigitte bounced excitedly. “I've been dreaming of getting to handle one of these suits since Helix first announced them!”  
  
“Here, hold this.” Fareeha handed her helmet over to the overly-excited Swede Before beginning to pull off pieces of her armor right there in the middle Of Torbjörn's workshop. Why not? It was going to end up there anyway.  
  
First the gloves and arm pieces which were a piece of cake, then on to the slightly more complicated chest pieces. All things she's done a hundred times by now. Brigitte watched the whole thing eagerly, like some sort of completely safe for work strip show. With a flew clicks, off came the chest plate, leaving Fareeha's torso bare with nothing but a sports bra in the middle of the scorching workshop. It actually felt rather nice. For long missions she'd usually wear a protective spandex suit designed specifically to be used with the Raptora armor, but for quick flights like today's it was too much hassle to even bother with.  
  
“I see you never skimped on your work outs.” Brigitte praised after getting a good eyeful of the Egyptian's abs.  
  
“I always made sure I was in top condition for my team.” Fareeha nodded as she continued on with the lower portion of her Raptora armor, a bit flattered at her compliments. She was rather built herself. Brigitte was glancing her up and down as she stripped down into some short-legged yoga pants.  
  
“Alright, there it is.” She huffed as she laid the last piece of armor out at Brigitte's feet, who was staring at it like a hungry dog ready to pounce.  
  
“I don't know where to start!”  
  
“Well, if you're looking for a little weekend project, there are a few dents and scratches I wouldn't mind polished up a little from a skilled armor smith.” Fareeha winked.  
  
“Done deal!” Brigitte crouched down to get a better look and ran her hands over some of the smooth, electric blue metal. 

“I could always give it a few tune-ups myself, you know!” Torbjorn called from the other side of the small workshop as he already began to hammer away at some unknown project.  
  
“Call me vain, but I'd actually like it to look nice. No offense.”  
  
“Ahh yeah yeah.” He grumbled to himself before continuing hammering away.

A familiar voice caught his attention before he could get into a mumbling session with himself, “I see you are hard at work as usual, Torbjörn!”  
  
Everyone turned to look to find Ana in the doorway, hands on her hips and an accusatory expression directed at the poor man. Behind her, a small blue light glowed, one you could never forget after the first time you saw one. A cold chill of panic ran through Fareeha's veins at the sight of a Bastion standing directly behind her mother, and she tensed up, ready to pounce before Torbjörn scoffed casually.  
  
“There you are Bastion!” He called. “You had me worried, you know!”  
  
Fareeha looked at him in awe.

The seemingly timid bot peeked out slightly from behind Ana, who gently stepped out of it's way to make room for it to clatter over to it's adoptive human father.  
  
“You know you weren't supposed to go wanderin' off like that! You could'a gotten hurt if someone else saw you! Good thing Ana is a kind soul.”   
  
Bastion let out a low, sorry beep ending with a few chirrups in apology. 

“You know Torbjörn,” Ana arched her brow, “We've always had a very strict no pets policy on Overwach grounds.”  
  
“Oh c'mon now! Look at 'im! You can't just leave the poor fella all alone, could you? Even I'm not that heartless of a monster!”  
  
The Bastion swiveled his head to face Ana and let out another pitiful set of beeps and whirs as if it was agreeing with him.   
  
Ana playfully shook her head as she watched her dear old friend, once vehemently against Omnics, now gently scolding one as if it were his own child. Bastion let out frantic beeps and chirps in response to Torbjörn's worry, and he responded as if he understood the bot. Maybe he did, or at least thought he did, but it was an endearing sight none the less. Even if a bit odd.  
She turned her attention to wave at Reinhardt who was watching the free show in amusement, then to Brigitte before catching notice of who else was standing there.  
  
Fareeha was too busy staring at the strange scene before her in absolute amazement to notice her mother's wandering eye, who couldn't help but notice herself the less-than-conservative outfit her daughter had decided to strip down into in front of everyone. The mother in her wanted to do a little scolding herself, despite the fact she was a perfectly grown adult who could make her own decisions. But she also couldn't help but see just how much time and effort Fareeha had put into her body over the years. Truly worthy of showing off a bit. Her gaze traced carefully over her well toned arms, buffed from years of carrying around heavy weaponry. She noted how well defined her abs looked while subtly glistening with sweat, how toned and defined her thighs and butt were. Not to mention how round and perky her breasts looked as she held her arms crossed beneath them. She just wanted to reach out and feel it for hers- wait! _What am I thinking?!_

Ana finally managed to snap herself out of the daze, but not before Fareeha had caught notice of her mother's attention first. Their eyes met, and Ana knew she was busted. She quickly turned her head in shame, not knowing what had come over herself, realizing that checking out your own daughter was inappropriate no matter the context. Fareeha's face warmed at the thought of even her own mother checking out her body, and a feeling of flattery washed over her, as well as a feeling she couldn't quite put her finger on, but wanted more of. It was different than the feeling she got from Brigitte's looks of approval. She wanted more of her mother's approving gaze drawing over her again. She took a peek out from under her bangs to see if her mother had gotten bold enough to look again, but to no avail, so she decided to return her attention back to the little spectacle in front of her just in time to see the conclusion.

“Now I'm sure Ana will let everyone else know yer a good bot, ok?” Torbjörn soothed. “Then you can go out lookin' for yer little birdie friend. I'm sure Ana will let everyone know you aren't a threat anymore. Right Ana?”  
  
Ana let out a weak chuckle and nodded “Of course. I'll add it to today's agenda. It was a pleasure meeting you, Bastion.” She bowed forward politely.  
  
The bot perked up and waved his non gun baring hand at her with a bright little “bew-WEEP!” in response, as happy as can be. Overwatch was full of strange individuals from all walks of life, but a retired murder-machine definitely was a new one. Ana shook her head in mild disbelief and threw up a half-wave as she turned to leave, not really wanting to delve into this situation any further than she already had.

Something tugged at Fareeha's chest as she watched her mother turn to leave. Memories from her childhood of watching her leave through that door so many times before, having no idea when she would be back, or if she would be back, flashed back to her. She almost wanted to call out to her, to keep her here just a few more minutes, afraid that this would be the last time she'd see her again just like when she was a child. But she was an adult now, and quickly swallowed those feelings down before they got out of hand. Her mother undoubtedly had more important things to attend to than her grown daughter wanting mommy's attention. More so now that she had to attend to Torbjörn's little mess.

“Man, all he ever did was yell at me when I got in trouble.” Brigitte leaned over and whispered to Fareeha.

“Yeah? And sometimes I don't think I ever did it enough!” Torbjörn humphed.   
  
The familiar feeling of abandonment melted away as another familiar feeling began warming her heart. One that reminded her that family isn't always flesh and blood as everyone began laughing together. Even Bastion joined in, chirruping his best impression of a laugh right alongside everyone else, who had already seemed to accept him as family too. Despite Fareeha's original apprehension, even she found herself already loving the not-so-little guy. She sighed and thought to herself, _I guess this isn't so bad after all.  
  
_ Brigitte shook her head and turned her focus back on Fareeha and her wonderful armor, “I hope Bastion didn't freak you out too bad. He sure got me the first time dad drug him home. He's an old softie, though. Dad thinks his servos are all out of wack from being out in the elements for so long. But I like to think there's a little bit of him in every Omnic... Anyway! I guess I'll get started buffing some of these dents out first before we make a game plan of what you want me to do here!”

“I take it you don't really need me for that, then?” Fareeha asked.  
  
“Nope! But I'll tell you what, I'm _dyeing_ to check out the gym! You free tomorrow?”

“It's a date.” Fareeha smiled. “I think that's how I'm going to spend the rest of my afternoon, actually. Tracer says most everything still works down there, but I haven't had the time to check it out myself.”  
  
“Report your findings?”  
  
“Aye aye!” Fareeha gave Brigitte a little salute before saying her goodbyes to Torbjörn, Reinhardt and even Bastion, who was just happy to be included. 

She followed the course her mother took not too long ago before she was met with the quiet stillness of the building, the cheerful voices of the Lindholm family and co. fading with each step. It wasn't the biggest facility, but there weren't even a handful of Overwatch members that there would have normally been running around the place and causing commotion. As Fareeha waited for the elevator to rise to her floor, a faint loneliness creeped up her spine, along with a small dose of anxiety at the realization she would be alone with nothing but her thoughts again. She tried to focus on the distant rythmatic clang of Torbjörn's hammer.  
  
“ _Ugh, this is ridiculous_ !” She thought to herself as she stepped into the elevator. “ _I thought by seeing my mother things would change. But now I can't even look her in the eye. Maybe coming to Overwatch was a mistake after all..._ ”

2...1...B...  
  
The elevator softly whirred to a stop and the doors slid open to reveal the dark little basement where the gym was located. It was small and not particularly impressive, but had enough equipment to get the job done. A couple treadmills, a stair-stepper, a few various machines Fareeha never bothered with in favor of the free weights, which she quickly made her way over too. They were a bit old and beat up, but they certainly didn't need to be pretty to work. It had been a few days since her last real work out (Hauling old junk out to the dumpster didn't really count in her mind) and she didn't want to fall behind. Her Raptora armor may have been designed to be as lightweight as it could be for flight, but it was still a heavy mess of armor to carry around one's body for extended periods.   
  
The lights struggled to flicker to life as she tripped the motion sensor, but they somehow managed to illuminate the well worn equipment with an ugly yellow glow. Fareeha noticed a few weights had been moved recently, probably used by Winston judging by the size of them. Only someone as strong as a gorilla could move those monsters... unless Russia's strongest woman was somehow poking around OW HQ for some reason or another. Fareeha decided some smaller, more friendly weights would do the trick today and to leave the real heavy lifting to the professionals.  
  
But before she grabbed anything, she took a peek at of the full length mirrors that were peppered through the small gym to let exercisers watch their form and sweet muscles as they pumped iron. She gave a little flex and turned, admiring herself from a few different angles and really taking note of her muscles as she stretched and posed. Defined, yet feminine. It must have really shocked her mother to see her now. She really had grown so much since the last time they saw each-other, no wonder she was staring. She almost couldn't help it herself.  
  
She decided to get this party started and grabbed a pair of dumbbells to ease herself into her workout. Plopping herself on one of the benches, she made sure to choose one right in front of a mirror so she could watch her form. She started with some simple bicep curls, watching her muscles pump under her skin like the well-oiled machines they were. She couldn't help but appreciate herself and her own body for how far she had come, and rolled back to the memory of her mother's own appreciative stares not long ago. She imagined her there watching her instead of a mirror, watching her daughter show off just how strong she had become in her absence. 

Those same feelings she got from her mother's gaze washed over her again, dripping down her chest and pooling in the pit of her stomach like fire. She pumped her arms harder as sweat began to bead at the back of her neck in tiny droplets. She wanted her mother's gaze flitting over her body again, admiring what a wonderful young woman she had grown into, her exposed eye filled with that same intrigue for her daughter she had shown then in Torbjörn's workshop.

Fareeha's breath picked up as she pumped faster and harder, which was rather easy considering how light the weights were beginning to feel. Her lips parted as she huffed, wanting so badly to say the words that were swirling around in her mind. “ _look at me, mommy.”_ Just let them out...Just say it...

“Woah! Calm down there love!” Fareeha was so out of it, she hadn't even noticed tracer come in, let alone approach her. “You're really workin' yourself up there!”  
  
“Oh!” Fareeha jumped and stopped lifting like her life depended on it. “Sorry, I guess I just got lost in thought there for a minute.”  
  
“Whatever you were thinkin' about must've been intense. Need ta talk about it?”  
  
 _Talk about what? This weird sudden obsession of having your mom practically eyefuck you for approval?_  
  
“No, it's nothing like that.” Fareeha mustered up a laugh. 

“Hmmmm...” Tracer gave her a suspicious look, obviously not buying it. She really was way too good at reading people most of the time. But despite the desperate need to know literally anything and everything that was going on with everyone at all times, she didn't pry.  
  
“Well, if ya ever want to talk about anything, you know I'm here, right?”

“Of course.” Fareeha smiled reassuringly.   
  
Though Tracer was quite the gossiper, and as much as she loved the peppy little Brit, she would be one of the last people she'd want to tell about any of this.  
  
“Good! Now if you need me, I'll be over givin' these treadmills a good work out of their own!”

With a little wave and a skip in her step, the all too twinkly Tracer hopped on over to the other side of the gym where the treadmills were located. Fareeha watched in amusement before turning her attention back to her own work-out. She decided to move up to the next size of weights and try to focus back on them, rather than who she wanted focusing on her.

 

 

Even just her hand hitting the knob of the shower sent a shock wave of pain through Fareeha's aching arm. She cursed herself silently for overdoing it so hard that afternoon, but at least she had something else to focus on now. The pain. And not the good, aching throb of a workout well done either. The kind of sharp, angry pain of your body scolding you for pushing yourself way too hard.  
  
“I shouldn't have done that...” She mumbled to herself while she waited for the shower to heat up.  
  
She struggled out of her sweaty sports bra and leggings as they clung to her body with the sheer force of sweat power, and fighting against her fatigued body they had almost won. But she managed with a huff, and tossed the smelly clothes into a corner before dipping a cautious toe in to test the water. Perfect. Just the right amount of boiling hot for the heat to penetrate all the way down to her bone, but just below “slow-cooker, burn-your-flesh-off” temperature. 

Fareeha let out a low, drawn-out near moan as the hot water hit her skin. Nothing like a good, hot shower to make you feel like a new person again! And for now, she just stood there and enjoyed the feeling of boiling hot rain pounding down on her aching back and shoulders like a thousand tiny deep-tissue massages. The actual washing could wait a few minutes...  
  
Normally her shower would be stocked with fancy moisturizers and exfoliating body washes, but many of them had been left behind in her move to the new base. Despite the physical labor her job demanded of her, she wasn't going to let it get in the way of smooth skin and smelling pleasant. But for now some regular body wash and an old hand towel would be given the job of tackling the task at hand tonight.  
  
As she ran the rough cloth down her arms, her mind was brought back to the way her mother's eye had done the same. She followed the movement she remembered that eye taking and had to ask herself...  
  
“ _Why do I love the idea of her looking me over like that? Why, after all these years, am I so desperate for her attention all of a sudden? Was she really so surprised to see my body? She should know how fit I've been all my life! She helped train me! But the way her lips parted...how she was breathing...”  
_

A breathy sigh left her lips and her eyes fluttered closed when she passed the warm cloth over her inner thighs. Her thoughts went further, pushing her own boundaries without even the slightest consideration for her feelings on the matter.  
  
“ _What if these were her hands?_ ”  
  
That's what did it. That's what snapped her out of her hazy stupor and everything clicked into place for her.  
  
“Oh my _god_ !” __  
  
In record time Fareeha rinsed the remaining suds off of her body and hopped out of the shower like a naked Flash, all somehow without breaking the sound barrier in the process. She snatched a fresh towel from the back of the toilet and rubbed her face in it as hard as she could, just short of stripping the skin off her skull.  
  
“I did not just think that. What the _fuck_ is wrong with me?!” She whined into the confines of the fluffy white fibers before confining to no one, “I need a drink.”  
  
Despite her not being the biggest drinker, she thanked whatever deity their might be that her old friends back from Helix decided to get her a nice bottle of rum as a parting gift anyway. Not even bothering to wrap a towel around herself, she hurried out of the tiny bathroom to her only slightly less tiny living quarters and began pawing through the mess of her still unpacked suitcase. Her fingers found the rectangular bottle under an old army shirt that resembled Swiss cheese more than actual clothing at this point, and didn't even bother to admire the fancy label before twisting the cap off and downing a mouthful.  
  
And then she remembered why she never drank. The fiery liquid hit the back of her throat, and while it was much smoother and had a nicer flavor than any of the old crap she drank back in the military or on nights out with her partners at Helix, it was still awful to her. But it was exactly what she needed to wash away whatever the hell it was she just thought of. Her mother undressing her with her eye...  
  
She took another shot.  
  
Her mother undressing her with her _hands_ .  
  
And another. And another after that... Before long, between heavy gasps and a slight amount of gagging, half the bottle was gone. It wasn't a particularly large bottle to begin with, but slamming multiple mouthfuls of hard liquor wasn't for lightweights. Whatever she wanted from her mother, it wasn't just admiration. And no amount of denying it or chugging booze could ever diminish the fact that those thoughts absolutely entered her mind, and did so more than once.   
  
When she finally couldn't take anymore and her head was spinning, she dropped the abused bottle into a pile of clothes on the floor and fell flat into her bed with a heavy _thump_ . She flicked the lights off and covered her face in defeat against the booze, and attempted to shut out the world around her. Even if that world was the tiny living space barely enough for a twin bed and a lamp, she didn't want anything encroaching in on her as an alcohol induced sleep overtook her.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay. Other projects and life stuff got in the way. You know how it is.  
> Still nervous about posting, but here it is!


	3. Back in the Shadows

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay! Was out of town for quite a while and just settling back into life and setting time aside for this fic. Hopefully coming chapters will be out much sooner!

 

Ana was already awake by the time Athena's gentle alarm woke her. In fact, after taking a glance over at the clock from her bed; Ana realized she had been awake for at least 2 hours already. Just tossing and turning back and fourth, drifting in and out of sleep but never fully going under. When she did sleep, the only thing she could remember were strange flashes of dreams that made absolutely no sense whatsoever. As weird as they were, Ana was just happy it wasn't any of the nightmares that would sneak up on her from time to time. Things from her past she didn't want to think any harder about. With a small sigh, she lifted herself up and was greeted with Athena's soft, synthetic voice.

“Would you like me to record your sleep pattern from last night, Captain Amari?”  
  
“No. That won't be necessary.” Ana replied as she sat up in bed, palming her missing eye in an attempt to rub out some of the early morning pain.  
  
“Understood. Sleep pattern will not be monitored. You may change these settings at any time. Have a good day.” The computer spoke before returning to sleep mode with a soft _bwip_.

Ana slowly draped her legs over the edge of the bed and grabbed for her eyepatch. Even with no one to see her, she still liked to keep that part of herself hidden. Wanting to make sure the fabric sat comfortable in place, she flattened the material down with her fingers, running them over the socket one last time.

She hadn't even gotten fully out of bed before Athena pinged back to life again. “It seems you did not get the recommended 8 hours of sleep last night. Would you like me to set a reminder to go to bed earlier this evening?”  
  
“No, Athena!” Ana half-huffed. It was too early for this.

“Understood.” Athena went back to sleep with another cartoonish _bwip_.  
  
Ana hoped for good this time. Winston was so proud of himself that he had finally gotten Athena's system back up and running on the old equipment, but in all honesty Ana was already missing the quiet loneliness of the catacombs back in Egypt. In fact, she still wished she had stayed there for the most part...

The sleepless morning had already caught up to her, and any thoughts in her mind quickly turned into fuzzy blobs instead of anything particularly coherent. She decided to forget it, and start her morning anyway. Her stiff joints popped quietly as she put weight on her feet. She never felt so much like an old woman as she did waking up in the morning. But a nice cup of tea always did the trick to perk her up and she put a kettle of water on the tiny stove in the corner of what was supposed to be a kitchenette.

Just like every other morning, Ana took the time waiting for the water to boil to do her business, brush her hair and wash her face. She undid the loose braid in her hair, letting the silky silver locks fall past her shoulders before giving it a good once over with a comb. Reinhardt would always joke with her how jealous he was that her hair had fared so well in her older age, while his was nothing like it used to be in his glory days. Nearly every time she tended to her hair she thought of him and his silly little quips about it. Every once in a while an old memory would pop up where he even let her braid his mane of hair, using the excuse that it would help keep it out of his face in battle, and it never failed to bring even the slightest of smiles to her face.  
  
Memories like that kept her going in hard times, along with memories and hopes for Fareeha. She dreamed of the day she could be by her daughter's side again, and fought time and time again against the urge to just reach a hand out to her while she watched from the shadows. But now the possibility of seeing her today made her heart jump up into her throat for completely different reasons than they once did.  
  
SCREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! The water was ready for her tea, and the kettle did a good job of telling her so, almost causing her to jump this time. She made her way back into the little kitchenette and grabbed one of her favorite, stained teacups to pour the boiling water into. Fingering through her little wooden box of teas, she grabbed a more relaxing flavor for this morning. Normally she'd opt for something caffeinated and more flavorful this early in the morning, but Ana didn't think she could handle any extra jitters at the moment. She sat at the edge of her bed, the only real place she had to sit, and blew over her tea, watching the surface ripple across the cup from her breath, like a serine little lake on a gentle day.

This was her favorite part of her morning routine. Just sitting, enjoying the quiet and hearing the birds singing outside the thick glass window as they woke up with the sunrise together. The warm cup of tea in her hands and the steam rising over her face along with the scent of natural tea leaves all the way from Egypt calmed her as she held just a little piece of home. Ana pressed the cup to her lips, and took a dainty sip from her slightly cooler tea. Even just a few drops relaxed her a bit, the familiar taste was almost like a comfort blanket to her.  
  
But she knew she couldn't sit there all day, as badly as she would have liked to. She had her usual duties to attend to, and with everything still being a mess from the recent recall, she had a lot of finer details to address. Ones she hoped would keep her mind busy today.

* * *

“This is absurd, Winston!” Ana walked into the office just in time to see Jack crossing his arms like a child. “Look, Ana will agree!”

 _Great_. It was too early for whatever _this_ was, too.

“I'm not agreeing to anything until I hear it out.” Ana sighed as she set her tablet and thermos of tea down at her desk. “What's going on?”  
  
Winston straightened his glasses and said rather matter-of-factly, “There is an ever growing gang of Los Muertos copycats that have been terrorizing the nearby city more and more each day, and are becoming a rather big problem.”  
  
“He wants me and Tracer to go after a bunch of young punks causing a raucous instead of letting the police take care of it!” Jack grumbled  
  
“These 'young punks' have even infiltrated the police force and have been stealing money from the city, which desperately needs it. It's not the most high profile case, but we're close by and something needs to be done about them.”  
  
“When do we leave?” Ana nodded.  
  
“What?” Jack scoffed. “You agree with him?”  
  
_No, not really_... But the thought of sticking around base and possibly running into a nearly naked Fareeha again sent a jolt of anxiety through her chest, no matter how unlikely that was to happen.

“I'll go with Tracer instead. You don't even have to lift a finger, Jack.”  
  
With a grumble, Jack admitted defeat. “You can waste your time on this mess if you want. I have more important things to attend to here.” He waved his hand at the two dismissively.  
  
It's not that Jack didn't care of the plights of the city, it's just that he was so hyper-focused on Talon at the moment that nothing else seemed to matter. In his younger days he would have probably jumped headfirst into it, but not now. Same went for Ana. If it was in her home country she would have jumped in herself, but now she was only going to see if she could get her mind off of whatever it was that was plaguing it about her daughter. Get her mind back into the game, back into combat. Otherwise when the time came, she'd be far too distracted to focus. This wasn't like her, she needed to get back into action.

“Tracer should actually be here at any moment.” Winston pushed his glasses up again, more out of habit than actually needing to adjust them. “So you can let her know of these last second changes.” He glanced over to Jacks way, who had his back turned. “I'm sure she will be over the moon to work along side you, Captain Amari.”

“What!?” A cheery, almost ear-splitting squeal of delight echoed behind the bunch. “Ana is going to join us?”  
  
“No,” Winston chuckled. “Ana is going to go with you in Jack's place.”  
  
“Oh! Girl time!” Tracer beamed.  
  
Ana let out a small chuckle. It was hard to feel somber around such a cheery individual like Tracer. Despite the rather large age difference, they got along well. In fact Ana didn't think there was a person tracer _didn't_ get along with.

“No, vigilante time!” Winston growled triumphantly.  
  
Jack rolled his eyes.

Staring down the scope of her sniper rifle, Ana watched as the group of thugs heaved heavy, unmarked wooden boxes from the back of an old beat up black van. She was hunkered down atop a seemingly abandoned building, obscured by debris and ivy that wrapped itself around it. Nothing particularly interesting or nefarious seemed to be going on, but she kept a lookout as Tracer traced the border of their hideout, looking for a way to sneak in. If she had gotten into any trouble, Ana could bail her out in time for her to recall. In the end, her coming along instead of Jack worked out for the better.

Ana knew this little “mission” of Winston's was hardly worth their time. He was just eager to jump in and do the right thing for anyone possible after years of inactivity. She knew the feeling well, but that didn't mean she was jumping for joy over it. In fact, she had a hard time really focusing on the task at hand, and her attention began bouncing around from person to person and getting a tiny glimpse into these strangers' lives. She watched ne man as he nodded his head and tapped his foot along to a tune only he could hear while another man a few feet away curiously watched a busy little bumblebee buzz about. The third man she spotted had no idea he was caught knuckle deep in his own nose, and that was probably for the better. But Ana has seen her fare share of embarrassing personal moments through her old scope, things like that didn't phase her at all.

Not even half an hour into the stake out, Ana's mind began to wander, Something she never allowed to happen no matter how many hours she had to sit still and silent, waiting, watching. Her scope felt like it had a mind of it's own as it began to move from the compound out to the streets of the city. There was a lot to see, and not a lot of it good. Trash piled on street corners, dilapidated houses with boarded up windows, adults begging passersby for anything they could spare and children too young to understand why the world is so unfair in their arms. Ana couldn't help but think of her homeland back in Egypt. She sought to protect those very types of people and keep them safe from their tyrannical government and the leaders who take advantage of those they deem lesser. But if she hadn't walked the path she did, joined Overwatch and raised through the ranks, her and Fareeha could have been in the same position. She never wanted her daughter to have to fight, but she supposed it was better than the alternative.

A slight pain began to creep into her bones from laying atop the hard concrete roof. Not exactly the most comfortable place for a 60-something year old woman, she supposed. She shifted her weight onto one side, but that didn't help. So she shifted to the other. No, still not good. She sighed and lowered her rifle and sat up. She could see Tracer perfectly fine from this distance without her scope anyway, and nobody else was nearby as she slipped into an unlocked gate and out of site. All she could do was wait for Tracer to report her findings on the transceiver.

Ana settled back into a more comfortable position and began rolling the memories of Fareeha's childhood through her mind as she watched a group of raggedy looking preteens run playfully through the streets. She often felt such deep regret for being unable to be there for her daughter so many times over the years, but if she hadn't it could have been so much worse for the both of them. No matter how many times she went over this in her mind, she could never completely erase the guilt she felt. But the relief she felt when Fareeha fully embraced her after finally meeting face to face did well to lift some of the pain from her shoulders. Made her feel like everything may just end up alright in the end.

In the beginning, Fareeha denied meeting her mother. She outright ignored the letter Ana wrote to her trying to explain everything, and Ana watched as her daughter continued about her daily routine at Helix like nothing ever happened. Ana thought that maybe that would be the time to disappear for good, to stop spying on her daughter and let her live her life without the constant looming of a ghost over her shoulder.

But the day of Winson's recall, Fareeha got the message in her mothers wake, and wasted no time jumping on the opportunity to officially join the ranks of Overwatch like she had always dreamed. Ana watched her daughter's excitement from afar, watching Fareeha's closest soldiers and friends all rally around her to make sure her final days at Helix were the best she could ever have. When the day of her departure rolled around, Ana decided it was finally time to show her face. She was driven by heartache alone, completely drowning out any rational thought saying how bad of an idea it would be. Right as Fareeha was about to board, she stepped forward, and Fareeha didn't even seem surprised. Almost like she expected it. A few seconds of silence passed before Ana slowly reached out and placed her hand delicately on her daughter's shoulder, loving the feeling of contact after so many years. She told her that while she never wanted her to have to live the life that she did, she was proud of her, and wanted to wish her the best. Fareeha's rock hard exterior broke down, her lip trembled, and she threw her arms around her mother in a right, emotional embrace.

Their meeting that day was short lived. The ship that was to cart Fareeha off to America was leaving, and they had to part ways as tears still streamed down their faces. Ana didn't know what she would have done if her daughter had moved so far away from her, all the way from Egypt to a crappy little suburb in America, but it didn't matter. It wasn't long after that when Ana had her little run in with Jack and Gabriel. After stitching Jack's wounds up, and some rough convincing on his part, she joined his side and the two returned to the newly reforming Overwatch team. And that meant Ana could once again be reunited with her daughter, and hopefully for good this time. Their interactions were rocky at first, conglomerated together with tense interactions and uncertainty, but each did their best to make things work. That's all Ana ever wanted since her disappearance. She daydreamed of the day Fareeha accepted her back into her life and they could be mother and daughter again. But now? Ana felt like she couldn't control herself. She had Fareeha, but it wasn't enough. But what more could she have?

She felt obsessed. Maybe she saw a younger version of herself in her daughter that she missed, having spent all of her youth around war and death, and envied her. Or maybe the action of of moving in such close proximity with her again sparked some sort of strange, primal response in her and desire to be as close as possible and never let go. But no matter how she tried to put it together, she just felt disgusted with herself. All those years spent watching her daughter from afar like some sort of stalker must have messed with her mind. Obsessing over every little detail of her life from the shadows while her daughter didn't even know she existed.

Ana let out a groan, wishing Tracer would just hurry it up already. She was growing impatient and the sun beaming down atop the rooftop was growing hot. Or at least, that's what she attributed her flushed face and the sweat beading over the back of her neck to. She was about to quietly call Tracer when she heard a soft noise behind her, the quiet creak of pressure on wood, as if something, or someone, had leaned against an old crate. Just like the ones that had been left to rot in the elements that accompanied her on the rooftop.

Without skipping a beat in one fluid motion Ana ducked around behind the crate and slammed the butt of her rifle into the back of the intruders head, collapsing him to the ground. Angry fingers shot out to grab at her cape from behind a pile of rubble, but a swift sleep dart to the thigh dropped him too. Ana hurried over to the rusted out fire escape that she came up from, and scrambled down it with precision footwork.  
  
“Tracer.” She whispered into the tiny communication device in her ear. “I've been found. Are you alright?”

“What?” Tracer gasped quietly. “I'm fine! But are you?”  
  
“Yes, but they may be alerted to our presence now. It is best if you leave quickly.” Ana said as she ducked between two buildings and cursing herself for being so distracted.  
  
“Aye aye!” Tracer hummed. “Get yourself to safety captain! I've got some good news on some intel that I don't want to go to waste. Meet at the car?”  
  
“Affirmative.”

At least some good came of this mess. Ana peered around the corner of the alleyway she had taken quick refuge in to make sure her coast was clear before slipping in and blending in with a small crowd heading her direction. Nobody even gave her a second look, even despite the huge rifle flung over her shoulder.

* * *

 

Ana ducked out as soon as Tracer began explaining to Winston and Jack what she had heard. Apparently the boss of this copycat gang was preparing to meet with the chief of police who he has been bribing for months to have the run of the city, to arrange a mini terrorist attack of sorts in order to claim insurance fraud and get loads of money from it. Ana had already heard it on the car ride home, no need to sit around for it again. It's not like she could really focus on it anyway. She kept kicking herself over and over for getting caught off guard by two dumb punks. Not only could she have gotten hurt, Tracer could have as well. She would never be able to forgive herself for such a careless mistake.

After winding down a few empty hallways, Ana picked up the sound of her daughter's laughter, and jerked back. She peered around the corner, like she had earlier in the alleyway in order not to be seen. She watched Fareeha laugh along with Brigitte as they watched that silly Bastion unit dance a little jig while a golden yellow bird fluttered around in harmony. If Ana weren't so focused on her daughter, she may have gotten a chuckle out of it as well. But no, there she was again, just a few yards down the hall spying on her daughter just like she did when she was the Shrike. She felt bound in place, unable to show her face or let her daughter know of her presence. Maybe old habits do really die hard. She watched as Brigitte snaked a friendly arm around her daughters shoulders in their shared laughter, and her lip curled. Something tug sharply at her and enraged her suddenly. An overprotective mother maybe? No. She was jealous. Angry and ferocious over the fact that Torbjörn's daughter got to do what Ana has been to afraid to do. Touch Fareeha.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if this chapter was a little odd. I worked on it while out of town/in busy environments and on and off over the period of a month or so.
> 
> EDIT: I'm sorry for the long delay between chapters. I'm working on chapter 4! But it's taken a back seat to other personal projects. Please check my profile for updates on this! I promise I won't abandon this fic and I will try my hardest to get chapters out on a more quick and regular basis!


	4. Hit the Showers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to profusely apologize for the long pause until now.   
> Other projects, health, and general life stuff kept me from being able to focus on writing.   
> I hope this chapter makes up for it!

“And then I can paint it neon pink with pee-green racing stripes, right?” Brigitte folded her arms over her chest, accusingly.  
  
“Uh-huh- Wait! What? No!” Fareeha cried.  
  
“See! I knew you weren't paying attention! You haven't been listening to me all morning!” Brigitte was a bit frustrated and tired of getting non-answers out of her friend, but she was still concerned. “What's up?”   
  
Fareeha glanced over to the doorway of Torbjörn's workshop where she had watched her mom disappear through so many times. While watching her walk away for the first time in years filled her with dread just a couple days ago, the thought of her coming back in through that door right now made her stomach flop.   
  
“Yeah,” Fareeha nodded, “I'm just a little out of sorts with all this new Overwatch stuff, I guess!”  
  
“Hah!” Brigitte set her hammer down on one of the rusty, dented workbenches and wiped her brow. “I'm so used to traveling all over the place with Reinhardt it sorta just feels like another little adventure for me, I guess.”  
  
Fareeha managed a small chuckle before a soft silence fell over the two of them. The crackle from the fire in Torbjörn's kiln replaced the usual loud clanging of hammered metal this early afternoon, making it feel a little more homely.  
  
“Hey!” Brigitte threw a playful elbow into her friends' side. “Why don't we take a break and go get some lunch. Just pal around and have some girl time for a couple hours. I think your armor can wait, don't you?”  
  
As if on cue, Fareeha's stomach grumbled just loud enough for the both of them to hear it.  
  
“Yeah, doesn't sound like a bad idea.” She laughed.  
  
With one, incredibly smooth and well refined move, Brigitte pulled her dirty work apron (splattered with years worth of paint in too many colors to count and full of even more holes than that) over her head and tossed it into some corner. She never would have been able to get away with that at home around her mother, but it was pretty clear which side of the family she got her orderliness from. And that side didn't care where she threw her things as long as he didn't trip over them. Fareeha didn't have anything to discard, though if she were going to stay in the shop much longer she might have had to toss off her hoodie, lest she bake to death. At least flying through the skies of Egypt offered plenty of breeze in her face, but she had no idea how Brigitte could handle the hot, stagnate air of her fathers armory.  
  
“I think I saw Jack restocking that sorry excuse for a cafeteria yesterday.” Brigitte smiled as she stretched her arms over her head. “So we might actually be able to find something to eat! Seriously, the first day I was here I thought I was going to starve to death!”  
  
“What, you don't like instant cup noodles?”  
  
“I don't even think Winston would touch those things!”  
  
Fareeha laughed. “Anything is better than what the military back home served. And I've never been one to cook, so I'll take what I can get.”  
  
“Ana never taught you?” Brigitte raised a brow.  
  
Even just hearing her mother's name gave her heart a jump, but she had her reaction under control. “No. In fact, she was a terrible cook. And she was always bringing home strange foods from the downtown street markets. It's a wonder some of that stuff didn't kill me.”  
  
Brigitte thought back to some of the stranger, more exotic places she had been to along her little adventures with Reinhardt over the years and the strange foods they've encountered, and couldn't help but agree.  
  
“Hey, speaking of your mom.” Brigitte said as they turned the corner leading to the cafeteria.

Standing about halfway down the hallway, directly out in front of the double doors leading into the cafeteria, Ana and Tracer were having what seemed to be a serious conversation. Neither of them had noticed the other two coming down the hall just yet.  
  
“I wonder what they are talking about? She looks kinda pissed.” Brigitte mumbled over to Fareeha.  
  
They both listened in for a couple seconds, not wanting to disturb them by saying hey or by just breezing past them. 

“I just don't want you getting' hurt again, 'sall!” Is what Fareeha managed to pick up Tracer saying. 

“You got hurt? When!?” She stepped forward, all anxiety she felt just seconds ago completely washed away by worry.  
  
“What?” Ana turned to face the two eavesdroppers before turning back to Tracer. “I told you they didn't even lay a hand on me!” She calmed herself. “You are going to get people worried for nothing.”   
  
“Awh c'mon! It's just cause we care about ya! Right?” Tracer shot a desperate toothy smile at the two young ladies.  
  
Ana looked back at them, noticing once again Brigitte was hanging around her daughter. She looked her up and down quickly before dismissing the both of them.  
  
“It's because of my age, isn't it?” She hissed.  
  
“Mom, what ha-”  
  
“NO!” Tracer squealed, completely caught red handed. “I think it would be good for all of us! I-in fact! I'm glad you two are here!” She stuttered as she zipped on over to the two young friends. “How's about you convince Ana here that a group exercise and self-defense class would be a great team building experience!” 

Fareeha and Brigitte looked at each-other before looking back at Tracer, who was giving them a very desperate look, hoping they'd agree.  
  
“That actually sounds like a lot of fun!” Brigitte beamed.  
  
Fareeha didn't exactly share the same sentiment. She liked to keep to herself or one or two partners when it came to working out, while Brigitte figured the more gym buddies, the merrier. But before she could protest, Tracer cheerily chimed in.  
  
“Great! See, it's for everyone!” She turned back to Ana, who hadn't bought it.   
  
“I was gunna try and rope Fareeha into coming to the gym downstairs with me after lunch anyway.” Brigitte said. “It would be the perfect time to round everyone up!”

“I don't have time for this.” Ana huffed and tried to walk off.   
  
Tracer zipped over to her and quickly snatched her hand before she could make her escape.

She stared into Ana's eyes, doing her best impression any adult could do of child-like puppy dog eyes.  
  
Ana glanced over towards her daughter, who was looking at her curiously.  
  
“Fine.” She relented.  
  
\-----

Finally, the time came around for Ana to start getting ready for her little adventure for the day, with another reminder from Athena, despite her attempts to get the AI to hush. After this, she thought, she'd have to swing by Winston's lab to get him to turn this wretched thing off!

Ana tied off the end of her freshly braided hair and bent down to slip on her shoes. She felt a little silly, almost emulating her daughters previous look, but opting for a little more conservative tank top instead of a bra to go along with her leggings. Curiosity of weather or not her daughter would be wearing the same thing crept into her mind. She looked herself over in her small bathroom mirror before she physically shook the thoughts out of her head.  
  
With a deep breath, she grabbed her days necessities and a bottle of water before leaving the safe confines of her room. She didn't even bother to lock the door behind her, as not only did she completely trust everyone here, it's not like she had anything vital even worth stealing or snooping through. She tried to keep calm, doing the deep breathing exercises that she would do before lining up for a shot while focusing on the light tapping of her footsteps as she made her way down the hall. 

“Oh, are you going to Tracer's little class today too?” a rusty voice quizzed from behind.  
  
Ana turned in surprise to see Winston standing there adjusting his glasses, wearing a leotard-like spandex suit that looked more like a misshapen swimsuit than anything. Where did he even find something to fit a literal gorilla?  
  
“Yes.” She laughed. “And I'm glad I ran into you! I need to talk to you about Athena-”  
  
“I know I _know_! She's been driving me crazy too!” He pattered up beside her and they both continued on their way. “I must have gotten some settings wrong when transferring her over to the old system. Either that, or she's just holding a grudge for putting her back on such outdated equipment!” He chuckled. “She wouldn't stop hounding me about my heart rate and other vitals, so Tracer asked me if I wanted to come to her little seminar too.”   
  
Their little trek was taken in relative quiet, the two old friends chatting about little odds and ends of domestic work that needed to be taken care of around the old base, and genuinely just enjoying each other's company. Winston was one of the first to know of her sudden reappearance as she walked through the doors with Jack and his ecstatic shouting is what alerted everyone else to come rushing in. Winston, Angela, Jack, Reinhardt...it was like old times again for just that moment.  
  
By the time they arrived, Tracer, Fareeha, Emily and Brigitte could already be seen inside. Ana took a slight pause when her eye landed on her daughter, who wore much the same outfit she had the other day, but this time in a flattering blue. Winston seemed to take notice of her pause and shot her an inquisitive look.   
  
“Everything alright?”  
  
“ _quick, make up an excuse._ ” Ana thought. “I guess I just feel a little out of place, being the oldest one here and all.”  
  
“Ana, with all do respect, I'm a gorilla. I should be the one feeling out of place.”  
  
She couldn't stop the laugh that escaped her lips, and apologized after she caught herself.  
  
“Come on now,” Winston gently patted his enormous hand on his friends shoulder. “Let's get this over with.”  
  
Tracer instantly whipped around as soon as she heard the door click like an excited puppy and bounded over to them both. Her girlfriend seemed much less enthused about all of this.  
  
“I'm so glad you came! Almost thought you weren't gunna'.” She teased at Winston. “Now we just gotta wait for ol' Reinhardt to get here.”  
  
“Of _course_ he's the last to arrive.” Brigitte groaned.  
  
“And what's _that_ supposed to mean, young lady?” The enormous German's voice boomed as he stepped into the gym, as if right on cue.  
  
He laughed and gave Brigitte a few good slaps on the back of her shoulder who took the blows with ease.   
  
“Alright now everyone!” Tracer beamed and clapped her hands together as she zooped to the front of the room. “I think we're all here! Now, I know all you two ever do is lift lift _lift_!” She pointed an accusatory finger at the two younger women in her audience. “I don't think I've ever sen either of you two do a single stretch beforehand! Didn't they teach you anythin' in the military Fareeha? Even the strongest woman in the world says 'always stretch before engaging in rigorous physical activity'!” She huffed while trying to put on her best fake Russian accent.  
  
“Alright hun,” Emily huffed, exasperated. “I think they get it.”   
  
“Don't think I'm not onto you too! When was the last time you went for a jog with me?”

  
While the two playfully bantered with one another, Fareeha tried her best to act casual. She was wearing an outfit near identical to the one she wore the day she caught her mother eyefucking her from across the room, and she'd be lying to herself if she said she didn't wear it specifically to garner her mothers attention a little. She wanted her mothers' eye on her again, admiring her. Seeing what a wonderful young woman she had become in her absence. She peeked over to her mother, wondering if she had taken notice of her outfit today. But she was met with a clearly disinterested Ana, who was focusing on Lena and Emily's little quarrel. 

Not exactly the reaction she had hoped for. She knew it was wrong, but she couldn't help herself. She bent over to pretend like she was tightening her shoe-laces, once again peaking up at her mother to see if that eye was roaming over her again. But she was only met with disappointment when she realized her mother was still clearly not paying attention.  
  
 _“This is so fucked up”_ Fareeha thought to herself as she straightened herself back out. _“what am I doing.”_

But Ana wasn't paying a bit of attention to a word either of the girls were saying either. Fareeha's little trick may have worked if she wasn't doing everything in her power not to look, and she could feel the cold sweat begin to bead down the back of her neck as she tried to stay focused.  
  
 _“She's wearing that damn outfit again.”_ Ana lamented as she kept her eye forward. _“What on Earth is wrong with me?”_

“Alright enough!” Lena clapped her hands together to get everyone's attention back to her. “Like I said, we're gunna start with stretches! Nobody's gunna get hurt on my watch! But first, I gotta pair you all up!” She scratched her chin for a second, pretending like it was a hard decision and she didn't already have it laid out in her head. “Winston and Reinhardt are gunna be the heavyweights!”  
  
The two of them looked at each-other and nodded.  
  
“Aaaaaand Fareeha and Brigitte can go together since you seem about the same size.”  
  
Brigitte looked over to Fareeha and gave her a triumphant smirk.  
  
“And Ana, you get Emily! You're the only one I trust not to hurt her.”  
  
Emily rolled her eyes at the notion she'd get hurt, and Ana knew she was paired up with her not only because she didn't want Emily to get hurt, but her either. She should have been upset, but taking another quick peek over at her daughter, she was secretly glad. 

Lena wasn't kidding when she said that this would be an easy class. They did some basic stretches, and Ana was almost offended how easy they were. She had often tried to take an hour to herself to do a bit of yoga to calm her mind and body while she was deep inside the Egyptian temple she called home. She thought about calling Lena out, knowing she was only dumbing things down for her. But when Ana looked around, she noticed everyone else seemed to be enjoying themselves for the time being. Emily seemed focused as Ana helped her stretch her leg, Winston seemed determined, Reinhard calm... And Brigitte and Fareeha seemed to really be enjoying the experience.

Every time Lena told them to change to a different pose, Ana would watch Brigitte put her hands all over her daughter, and she began to feel that familiar ache of jealousy heat her blood again. She tried not to focus on it, but it was quickly becoming clear that the two were _really_ enjoying the experience. She tried to avoid looking, and focus on helping Emily out, but she'd still get a glimpse of Brigitte's hands on her daughter each time she turned around to complete these stupid tasks Lena barked at them. She'd see a hand on her thigh, down her back, or dangerously close to an intimate body part. And the worst of all, they'd laugh or whisper some thinly veiled innuendo in a hushed tone they probably thought nobody else would hear. Yes, Brigitte was flirting with Fareeha, and Fareeha was happy to reciprocate. Pushing her ass out further than she should, flexing and showing off and doing what she could to get a laugh out of Brigitte. And Ana noticed. Everyone else probably would have too with how brazen she was about it if they weren't all so invested in their own brand of goofing off.   
  
It seemed that Lena had finally taken notice, or at least got tired of ignoring it, and grumpily got the classes attention with another clap of her hands.   
  
“Alright, now's the time we're gunna get serious!” She glared over at the two young woman who's goofing off had began to to overtake their ability to follow directions. She let her eyes wonder around the rest of the room, but thankfully everyone else seemed to be taking this somewhat seriously. But she noticed Ana eyeing down Brigitte and Fareeha too, and thought she must be just as irritated as she was about their hi-jinks.  
  
“And that means no more goofing off! Ana, can you take care of your daughter? And Brigitte, can you please not be too rough on my girlfriend?”  
  
“Awwwh!” Brigitte whined.

Both Ana and Fareeha shot shocked glances towards one another. Fareeha was nervous, and wondered if pairing up with her mother wouldn't be such a good idea. Sure she wanted her to  _ look _ at her, but now it wasn't just going to be her eyes wandering all over her body.  But it almost felt like she was ignoring her on purpose, making sure to look at anything but her when Fareeha entered her  line of sight. She wondered if she was being too obvious and creepy, and her mother was giving her the cold shoulder because of it, catching onto her perverted ruse. But now she had no choice. How would her mother feel if she straight up asked for a different partner?

Fareeha could feel her heart pounding in her ears with each step closer she took to her mother. She'd take a step. Tha-thump. Another step, another tha-thump. It was deafening! She wanted to protest, tell Lena she'd behave herself now as if the threat of being grounded like a child hung over her head. But this is what she wanted, right? She had been doing everything she could to catch her mothers eye again, despite the thought of why she wanted it chilling her to the core. It was like she couldn't help herself. Like an addiction for her mothers validation. For her mother to notice her like she did. Every step she took towards her felt like slow motion.   
  
Despite her cool exterior, as Fareeha made her way closer Ana was having a conundrum of her own. She had been trying so hard to lock out all the impure thoughts of her daughter from her mind, but now she had no choice but to stare down the object of her desires. Fareeha's body. She had done well to distract herself from the temptation to catch a glimpse of her by enveloping herself with a rather nice conversation with Emily. She hadn't had a chance to get to know her too well yet, and if she hadn't been struggling with her own inner turmoil, she would have really enjoyed it. She thought that denying Tracer's request of switching off for the sake of continuing their conversation would be a valid enough excuse, but how would that make Fareeha feel? She's still her daughter. The daughter she left, and only recently reconnected with after years of convincing everyone she was dead. In her years of bounty hunting and keeping an eye on her daughter from afar, little things like this were what she had dreamed of. This was the perfect little bonding moment with her daughter, and she was going to try her damnedest to swallow all those disgusting feelings she had and not let them get in the way of a relationship with her daughter.  _ “Just suck it up” _ her inner voice snapped.

Fareeha grinned sheepishly at her mother, trying to play it off like she was in trouble for goofing off, rather than frantically pushing thoughts of her mother's hands touching her bare skin out of her head.

“Always getting into trouble, Fareeha.” Ana chuckled and shook her head genuinely.

“Maybe now someone will be able to keep ya in line.” Tracer scolded, half seriously.  
  
The first few techniques Lena taught were fairly hands off, and mostly things Ana already knew (if executed slightly differently). But Some of the others were happy to have the new information. Basic stunning techniques and what pressure points to hit to make your opponent pass out, things that are better explained then executed for now. After mulling over the question on weather or not these techniques would work on a gorilla like Winston, Lena quickly moved on to the more hands on stuff. Grappling, and bringing your opponent to the ground.  
  
Brigitte had made some sort of remark about how she was Sure Fareeha would love to get her on the ground, and Ana had had enough. As her daughter turned to give her own snark, Ana snatched her wrist and brought her down in an instant. The frustration of the Swede getting all of Fareeha's attention, their constant flirting, being unable to touch her the same way Brigitte did all boiled to the surface. With a loud thud, Fareeha hit the ground with the wind knocked out of her chest. She stared up at her mother, wide-eyed and dazed.  
  
“This is what happens when you don't pay attention.” Ana's voice was stern and serious.  
  
“See!” Lena beamed. “Just like that! You did it perfectly Ana! Everyone, follow what she did! Did you see how she tucked her foot as she dropped Fareeha to the ground?”  
  
Ana reached a hand out to her daughter, who took it as she helped her back to her feet. 

“Now, do it to me.” She ordered.  
  
Fareeha, filled with determination now, quickly shot out her hand towards her mother's wrist, but was quickly slapped away and spun around, and tightly held in place by her mother. She was stunned before she even realized what had happened and her head spun. Her mother's arms held her strongly in place around her body, and she could feel her heart begin to pound in her eardrums. Being wrestled around by her mother with such ease...It made Fareeha's nipples perk in excitement beneath her top.   
  
Ana held her in place for a few seconds, trying to force herself to continue with the move. But instead, she found herself affectionately burying her face into Fareeha's neck. The smell of her daughter's sweat and musk hit her like a train, and she couldn't stop the small moan from escaping from her lips even if she tried.   
  
“ _Just one touch..._ ” She thought to herself. “ _Then never again._ ”  
  
And without the grace, nor subtlety of a sniper, Ana reached down and grabbed a handful of Fareeha's ass. _Hard_.

At the exact moment Fareeha cried out with a surprised squeak, a loud crash came from the back of the room followed by Winston's cries of pain. Everyone turned their attention towards the commotion, and Ana quickly took the opportunity to make space between her and her daughter, who stared at her in bewilderment rather than the 400 pound gorilla that just got suplexed by an enormous German man.  
  
“AUGH!” Lena cried. “I knew it! You know what guys, training’s over! You all can’t take it seriously so I’m out!” Lena stomped out of the Training room and Emily followed her, trying to calm her angry girlfriend down.

“Erm, sorry Winston.” Reinhardt ran his fingers through the back of his hair and offered him a hand up. “I guess I got a little carried away.”  
  
“That's ok.” Winston replied as he attempted to rub some of the pain out of his lower back. “I don't think I'm cut out for active duty anyway.” He turned to the girls, “Sorry we ruined your fun.”  
  
“Awh, it's ok!” Brigitte smiled. “I don't think it's us you should be apologizing to. This was all more for Lena anyway. And it was fun while it lasted, but I think I'll stick to my usual work outs of pumping iron from now on.”   
  
“Ehhh, I should go find Lena.” Reinhard mumbled.   
  
“You should take a shower first. I can smell you all the way over here!” Brigitte teased.  
  
“And you think you smell like a rose?” He scoffed.  
  
“Nope! But I'm going to head back to the forge and sweat up a storm anyway. Dad can deal with it!”   
  
Before she skipped out the door, she peeked her head back in. “Speaking of showers... someone might want to grab a few more towels for the girls locker room. I think I used the last one yesterday, heh!” and ducked back out the door before she was held responsible for it.

Still refusing to look even remotely in her daughters direction, Ana mumbled “I'll go ahead and do that.” just wanting to give herself an excuse to leave and clear her mind from everything that just happened. Maybe walk off this burning in the core of her stomach a little. She quickly swept passed everyone and followed Brigitte out of the room.  Fareeha watched her leave, wondering if what just happened was even real. She wondered if her perverse fantasies got the better of her, or if her mother really just...  
  
Ana took a deep breath and ran her fingers through her bangs as soon as she felt she was safe from any curious onlookers. 

“ _I'm a sick woman.”_ She thought. _“I can't even tell if it's all my imagination, or if Fareeha was egging me on the whole time. Maybe she knows. Maybe she's rubbing it in my face...”_ Ana groaned and pressed her palm into her aching eye socket. _“I can't believe I could convince myself that she wants this as bad as I do. I'm a monster. I've always wanted to protect Fareeha, not..._ _ **this**_ _!”  
  
_ She finally made her way to the laundry room, mentally berating herself the entire way there. As much as she was grateful for the lack of peeping eyes, she almost wish someone would have walked by to snap her out of these delusions. Just as much as she thought about her mind playing tricks on her, she entertained the idea of Fareeha somehow having the same sick feelings she did. And she was guilty of wanting that more than the desire to end this before it got even worse. She wanted to shake these thoughts out of her head, but no matter how hard she tried, she just couldn't. She didn't __want to. The memory of Fareeha's scent and now intoxicating it was to her wouldn't leave her, nor the anxious look she shot up at her after she had brought her to the ground. She thought of those adoring chocolate brown eyes peering up at her when she was just knee-high, how as she grew up she always literally looked up to her...but that didn't stop her from thinking of what Fareeha might look like now, gazing up at her from under her, panting, wanting more...

Ana was already back at the door leading to the girls locker room before she realized it. She could here the showers running from outside, and hoped to whatever deity was out there that it wasn't Fareeha in there, or that the others would be there to keep herself from pulling anything she may end up deeply regretting. She wondered what her daughter may have told the others in the short time she was gone.

With an armful of fresh towels, she quietly pushed open the door in hopes of being able to slink away without being noticed. But luck wouldn't be on her side, as she rounded the corner to stash away the bunch of towels, she quickly realized it was just her and Fareeha now. She was the only one in the showers.

Fareeha glanced over at her mother, but shyly turned away, pretending to continue lathering her arms up with soap as if there was nothing happening between them. At least the sweet scent of mango and green tea now replaced the smell of her daughters intoxicating musky sweat. She'd take it as a small blessing and began to fold each of the towels before placing them on the shelf across from the showers, doing best to focus solely on the rather mundane task. But the tantalizing sound of the shower crashed against her eardrums, and she couldn't help it. Just one peek, she wouldn't even notice...

Gritting her teeth tight, Ana turned her head slowly, only to be met with her daughter's gaze already watching her. Their eyes met again and Fareeha glanced over her mother before turning slightly more towards her, and going back to lathering herself up, even though she had already completely washed herself before her mother ever came in. But she wanted her to keep watching. She didn't want that adoring, lustful eye to stop roaming over her body. Despite the heat of the hot shower, she felt goosebumps rise over her flesh.

Ana's eye flicked over Fareeha's body wildly, trying to take everything in all at once, before finally settling on her chest as she began to glide her soapy hands over it. Her dark nipples stood out against the skin of her perky breasts and she couldn't help but notice that even in a steaming hot shower, they were hard. Ana's heart felt like it was about to beat out of her chest, and so did Fareeha's.

“ _She really is encouraging this.”_ Ana thought feverishly. _“There's no way this is just my imagination anymore.”_

Her loins ached and her eye trailed lower, watching the droplets of water race down the contours of her abs and down past the neatly trimmed patch of fur between her legs. Ana could feel her shoulders heaving with every heated breath she took, and while she was sure Fareeha could notice it too, she made no attempts to hide it.  
  
In fact, Fareeha loved it. Her mother was getting just as hot and bothered as she was. This is what she wanted, she wanted her mother to want her as badly as she wanted her. The thoughts distracted her enough that when she reached for her soap to continue her little charade, it slipped out of her hand and clattered and slid all over the floor, forcing a huge dent into the side of the soft bar. It startled the both of them who looked at each other anxiously, worried the sudden distraction would break whatever this was. Then, Fareeha got an idea.  
  
She turned her back to her mother and bent forwards to get it, exposing her most intimate parts to her. Ana gasped loud enough that Fareeha could hear, and her hands shook. She couldn't fight it. She needed relief, and without any rational thought, her hand moved to her front, and gently ran two fingers over her slit through her tight leggings. Her free hand went up to her face, stiffing any more noises that would undoubtedly escape her lips.  
  
When Fareeha looked back to see what kind of new expression her mother may have worn now, she was shocked to see her fingers pawing between her legs instead. She brushed the wet locks out of her face to get a better look and decided it was all or nothing. She reached back with a soapy hand and began to run her fingers between her folds, making sure her mother was watching everything. She spread her legs farther apart, and purposefully spread her lips just the same.   
  
Fareeha watched as Ana's eye fluttered closed. Her body shook, her toes curled inside her shoes, and no amount of willpower could silence the low, drawn out moan that escaped from between the fingers as her head tilted backwards. The fingers between her legs lost any rhythm they had and her back arched forward, almost as if her body was begging to get closer to Fareeha.

Ana's body finally relaxed and Fareeha could see her breath shaking, both in equal parts exhaustion and the feeling of intense shame wash over her. Fareeha thought now, it was her turn, she needed this. She needed _her_. But before she could say anything, the words still stuck in her throat, the door to the locker room suddenly slammed open, nearly forcing both women to jump out of their skin.

“ _Helvete_ !” Brigitte cursed. “I can't find my phone anywhere!”

The two heard the angry Swede shuffle around before pulling open her locker. “Ah-HAH! I can't believe I've been looking all over the place and it was here the whole time. I swear...”  
  
Hearing the shower still going, she meandered over and shouted, “Are you _still_ in there Fareeha? Are you trying to grow gills or something?”

Awkward silence.   
  
“Fareeha?”  
  
The gears in Ana's brain finally started turning again, and she forced the blood to pump back into her legs and make her hasty retreat. She turned the corner from the showers where Brigitte was calling before she started to ask questions.

“She was just waiting on me to bring her the towels.” Ana stated matter of factly.  
  
“Are you trying to make her as wrinkly as you are?” Brigitte laughed.  
  
If Ana wasn't just coming down off of a hormonal high mixed with intense shame, she would have done more than shot her an aggravated look. But she wanted to leave. _Now_.   
  
“If you'll excuse me.” She nodded curtly before slipping past her and quickly out of the locker room, trying to put as much distance between her and what just happened as possible.   


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope it was at least a little worth the wait!  
> I have a friend now helping me with some minor details that I get hung up on, as well as encouraging me to write more, so I hope I can start getting chapters out faster pace now.


End file.
